


Puck in Training

by pixiealtaira



Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Kurtoberfest prompt 9: Costumes
Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694098
Kudos: 25





	Puck in Training

Kurt was highly confused when he picked up the phone and a little girl asked for him by name. The confusion did not go away when she introduced herself either.

“Excuse me?” Kurt asked over then phone when his senses came back to him enough to speak.

“I’m Sara Puckerman. Noah said you make stuff and I need a costume. Like badly.”

“Isn’t Puck in juvie?” Kurt asked.

“He gets to call twice a week and when he called yesterday and I cried, he said to get a hold of you…but he didn’t tell me how. I asked Quinn. She said you know how to make stuff too.”

“Ok.”

“So, Can you?”

“Can I what?”

“Make me a costume. I can’t pay you anything, because I’m 9 and I don’t have a job and my mom won’t even let me try to have a job, but I could like do your chores or something for a while if you can make me something.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know. I just need a costume because my school is stupid.”

“What type of costume?”

“Well, they made a rule this year, because someone scared a kinderbaby last year, that our costumes have to be from a book and not scary and we have to be clothed so no one can go as Captain Underpants anymore.”

“Captain Underpants?” Kurt asked, slightly horrified.

“Yeah. Rowdy, he’s in fifth grade, was the one who managed it last year. Janice, she’s in my class and was last year too, tried but Mr. Munell turned all sorts of colors when he saw her in just boys underwear and then started screaming and Janice was afraid he’d die because of the colors he was turning so she put on her normal clothes and then we colored her face with the orange marker and she was a pumpkin.”

Kurt was a bit stunned and apparently silent for too long.

“Are you still there?” Sara asked.

“Yes. So…what would you like to be?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t know. That’s why I called you. To make me something.”

“Well, who is your favorite book character?”

“I don’t got one.”

“What type of books do you like to read?” Kurt asked.

“Comic books. But they are off limits, too.”

“What books are you reading in school now?”

“When they make me? Dr. Seuss.”

Kurt sighed.

“What does your teacher read to you?” Kurt asked.

“Huh?”

“Doesn’t your teacher read to you?”

“Why would she do that?”

“My teacher read to me every day after lunch for a half hour. I think they hoped it would settle us down after lunch recess.”

“Weird, but cool I guess. What did your teacher read you?”

“Little House on the Prairie, The Witch of Blackbird Pond, Tom Sawyer…older books that we weren’t as likely to pick out by ourselves.”

“They sound dumb.” Sara said.

Kurt sighed.

“All right, lets see…books like Dr. Seuss. How about Eloise?” Kurt asked.

“Who?”

“She lives in the Plaza and has adventures?”

“Don’t know her.”

“Madeline?”

“Don’t know her.”

“The mouse from _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_?”

“I hate mice.”

“Babar?”

“Eww.”

“Little Red Riding Hood.”

“Fairytales are stupid.”

“Blaspheme! Do not speak such evil thoughts child.” Kurt responded. Sara laughed.

“No Princesses.” Sara said.

“Red Riding Hood isn’t a princess.”

“She’s a flake.”

“How about Goldilocks?”

“And she’s a flake.”

“One of the bears?”

“No.”

“The wolf?”

“Can I bite people?” Sara asked.

“Somehow I don’t think that would be allowed…”

“Then no.”

“Hmm…you like Dr. Seuss…hmm….how about the Cat in the Hat?” Kurt asked.

The other end of the call was silent for a few moments.

“With a tall hat?” Sara asked.

“Yes.”

“And a big red bow around my neck?” Sara asked.

“Yes.”

“Ok. Can you come over and make it today? Halloween is just six days away and the school party is just five.”

“Give me an address and we’ll measure you today and I’ll have the finished product to you by tomorrow night.”

Sara handed the phone to Puck’s mom, who asked if Kurt was certain and then had him head to their place. He stopped by a few stores on his way to the Puckerman place, grabbing a Cat in the Hat hat and over the knee black socks, which would be long enough to completely cover a kid’s legs. He just said they were things he already had and both Puckermans bought it.

By the time Kurt left, all he needed to deliver was a black long sleeved t-shirt with a white tummy sewn to it and big red bow sewn along the neckline. Kurt added white gloves. Sara already had pants that would work as bottoms.

Saturday, Halloween, Kurt answered the door to Trick-Or-Treaters and ended up with a basket of fruit pushed into his hands.

“Hello, Miss Sara, how did you get this far over this way?” Kurt asked.

The Cat in the Hat in front of him just smiled…eerily like the one in the book. “I won the class contest. Noah said you like fruit more than sweets. I like sweets though, trick-or-treat.”

She took her treats…multiple but Kurt didn’t say anything…and waved before skipping off to the next house.

Kurt closed the door. Puckermans were weird.


End file.
